Other Selves
by shanejayell
Summary: On Halloween night, the senshi meet for costumes, candy and more... shoujoai content!


Other selves: A Sailor Moon Halloween

"I still think I should have been a vampire," Minako Aino complained good naturedly as the adjusted her red blouse. Tight black leather pants hugged her legs, tucked into matching boots while her cutlass thumped against her side and a black eye patch completed the pirate look.

"Problem is, blonde hair doesn't really suit the whole vampire look," Rei Hino said patiently as she slid the cape over Minako's shoulders, "you'd have to dye it."

"Never," Minako reached up to stroke her hair protectively.

"There you go," the faintly blushing Rei shrugged, tugging up the zipper of her own costume a bit uncomfortably.

"Uhm," Minako looked at her with an impish smile, "who are you dressed as again?"

"Nancy Mukahaki," Rei sighed, looking down at the leather bodysuit she was wearing. The material clung to her body like she had been poured into it, while the zipper down the front had a distressing tendency to slip down.

"Usagi talked you into it, didn't she?" Minako guessed with surprising accuracy.

Rei wiggled a bit uncomfortably in the costume, feeling faintly annoyed that she could only get away with wearing... minimal underwear. "Yeah," she quietly agreed, "though I'd love to know where she got this outfit from."

"Usagi is a woman of surprising resourcefulness," Minako said cheerfully. She smiled as they left the back room of the shrine, "I mean, if you had told me a few years back that she's be working in a manga studio I wouldn't have believed it."

"You aren't doing so bad yourself as a voice actress and singer," Rei pointed out.

Minako smiled slightly as they walked into the common room. "How are you doing," she asked softly, "running the shrine without your grandfather?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," Rei said as she walked around the decorated room, adjusting black and orange drapes and checking on the bowl of red punch, "the people of the area were used to me assisting grandpa, so my taking over wasn't an issue." She hesitated, stopping by one of the bowls of candy, "I miss him, though."

Minako reached out to rest her hand on her friend's shoulder, offering silent comfort. They stood there a moment, then the sounds of people coming from outside caused them to move apart.

"Trick or treat!" the kids chorused as Rei opened the door, dumping candy in each of their bags. The little witches, goblins and ghosts thanked her and were off, nearly running into the group of three young women walking up the path.

Ami Mizuno walked confidently, her brown cloak flowing over an armored breastplate, a short sword belted at her side. Beside her Makoto Kino looked faintly amused in her white wedding gown, the dress flowing over her long, athletic form. But Rei's eyes were drawn to Usagi Tsukino, the slim blonde almost radiant in her Red Ranger uniform, the glossy red and gold fabric clinging to her body from the neck down.

Rei felt Minako's sympathetic gaze resting o her and forced herself to breathe deep, trying her best to banish the faint red from her cheeks. "Good to see you," she laughed as she stepped aside to let them inside.

"Nice outfit," Makoto complimented her as she picked up the hem of her dress to go up the wooden steps.

"Thank you," Rei said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Are Haruka and the others here, yet?" Ami asked as she walked in, nodding her greetings to both Rei and Minako.

"Hotaru and I talked earlier," Minako offered the information, "she said they'd try to be here as soon as they could."

Usagi smiled as she looked up at the slightly taller Rei, her blue eyes twinkling, "I'm glad you wore the costume I sent you."

Rei smiled back, trying not to look at how the costume hugged Usagi's body. "It's a bit more racy than I'd normally wear," she admitted, "but I think I like it."

"It suits you," Usagi murmured.

Minako looked outside curiously, "Is Mamoru coming?"

Usagi shook her head, "No, he's away for business."

"Sorry," Minako said sheepishly.

"It's all right," Usagi smiled cheerfully, "it just means that tonight will be girls only."

Rei felt her face shutting down at the mention of his name, but she couldn't seem to help it. She had thought that time would help her get used to them being together, but it never happened... she still felt that familiar pain when she heard that name. Once she had thought that it was a left over pain from her own relationship with him, but eventually she realized it was something else.

The knocking of children at the door distracted Rei nicely, and with a more relaxed smile she complimented all the cute costumes. Up the walk came four more figures and she called out jokingly, "It's about time you got here."

"Haruka couldn't decide which suit to wear," Michiru said, her elegant dress making the green haired woman look like something from another era.

Haruka shook her head, her 40's fedora shielding the sandy blonde's face, "Oh, you're going to pay for that comment later, love."

"I look forward to it," Michiru purred, patting her lover's suit clad arm.

"They never seem to quit," Hotaru complained good naturedly, her black hair falling to her shoulders. She wore a futuristic looking blue jumpsuit, a skill and cross-bones patch on her shoulder and a ray-gun strapped to her side.

"Were you expecting them to?" Minako asked as she walked over to Hotaru's side, her eyes shining her welcome.

"Looks like we have two pirates tonight," Setsuna noted, her black hair concealed by the cloak she wore, her wizard's staff gently thumping the ground as she walked.

Hotaru laughed, reaching out to take Minako's hand in hers. "But I know which of us is the pirate queen," she murmured.

Haruka had to chuckle, seeing Minako blush so sweetly like that. Rei had found herself wondering how she and Michiru had taken the news that Minako and Hotaru had become romantically involved, but so far it looked like things had gone well.

Settling into chairs the group of ladies quickly caught each other up on what was going on with their lives even as they had snacks. Makoto was well established as a chef in Tokyo, Ami was working as a physician at the same hospital her mother had and Setsuna was working as head nurse, Haruka was racing full time, Michiru was alternating her painting and violin and finally Hotaru was graduating from university this year.

"Of course we're all going to crash your graduation," Makoto noted from where she sat by Ami, holding the smaller woman's hand.

Hotaru laughed, "That should be interesting. I'm already being teased by my classmates about my cute girlfriend."

"As long as you don't get caught in the dorm with Minako," Haruka said firmly.

"Like you can talk," Michiru teased.

Setsuna laughed, "I don't think I want to know.

Taking turns giving the candy to the kids they simply spent the evening enjoyed the pleasure of their company, telling tales and having fun. Rei was a bit surprised at how Usagi spent so much time with her, sitting by her on the couch and sharing a plate of snacks.

Finally with great reluctance they began to head home, many having to work the next day. Rei bid each one farewell even as they vowed to get together soon, then she was alone with Usagi. Turning Rei was surprised to see the blonde standing so close and she asked questioningly, "Usagi...?"

"Shh," Usagi gently shushed her. The red clad girl stepped closer and kissed her, shocking Rei into stiffness.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked softly.

Usagi smiled, "If you don't know, you're even more innocent than I thought."

"I know," Rei's cheeks flamed, "but I thought... what about Mamoru?"

"It's Halloween," Usagi murmured, "just for tonight I don't have to be a princess bound by destiny, and you don't have to be the loyal soldier." She met Rei's eyes as she let a finger linger on the zipper of Rei's jumpsuit, "Please?"

Rei felt her heart beat faster, gazing into those blue eyes. Despite her words she knew that this couldn't be just one night, that if they started this it wouldn't stop. Still, she suddenly found her self not caring about it at all. She bent her head to kiss Usagi, throwing caution to the winds.

"I love you," Rei confessed softly, "I always have."

"I know," Usagi answered, "I have, too." And with that, she firmly pulled the zipper down.

End

Notes: Yes, I know it's one hell of a place to end it but I didn't want to go into a sex scene. Couples I this fic include Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru, Minako/Hotaru and of course Rei/Usagi. I liked the idea of them getting together under these circumstances, but I also couldn't see breaking up Usagi/Mamoru, so they seem to be beginning an affair... Jobs are based on the characters interests, more or less.

My obsession with read or die continues!


End file.
